


time to join the marching line

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan was young, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time to join the marching line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/gifts).



She's still young when it happens, when she chooses a little girl with bright eyes over an entire life.

She's still young and perhaps she doesn't understand what it means to be a mother -- not for a few weeks, but forever. Perhaps she's missing something the stars have prescribed for her -- some myth of picket fences and babies at the teat.

She's still young and doesn't know that the dreams her mother has, dreams of Siobhan glowing in white, clutching her mother's hands and _happy_ , so happy, are the variations and themes of the dreams she'll have for Sarah. First safe, always that, then looking up at her with a solemn contentment, the same eyes she sees now. Watching and learning.

She's still young and knows the word danger, but not the meaning. Love. Devotion. Desperation. She knows the clutch of fingers at the neckline of her blouse, at her skirt. She knows she won't be called _mum_ forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] time to join the marching line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073371) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
